Thankstaking
by ThereseM
Summary: A Deadliest Catch ficlet inspired by Thanksgiving. Please read and review.


**I own nothing. Please note this story contains mature content.

The phone was ringing. Phil cracked open his eyes and glanced around the dark room. However was calling was either up early or the new light blocking curtains he'd bought were working really well. Phil grabbed his cell off the nightstand and checked the caller ID before answering the phone.

"Hey Buddy, what's up?" said Phil.

"Hi Dad, is there room at your Thanksgiving table for one more?" asked Josh.

"I thought you were going to what's her names for Thanksgiving" replied Phil.

"That was before she told me it was to meet her family" said Josh.

"Of course you can come, I'm sure Alison won't mind" said Phil.

"Phil, hang up the phone" said a distinctly female voice.

"Will the owner of that voice coming to dinner?" asked Josh.

"No. I'll see you later Josh" said Phil and abruptly hung up the phone.

Phil set the phone down and lay back. His lady friend rolled over snuggling against his bare chest. He looked down at her blond hair and smiled slightly.

"Who was on the phone? Whoever it was woke me from a wonderful dream about having sex with a sexy TV star" said the woman.

Phil's stomach immediately turned, the woman had shown her true colors. He knew she was just interested in him because of the show, but to hear it made him feel cheap.

"Listen honey, I'd love to spend all day with you but I have to see my family in a little bit. So I'm afraid it's time for you to go" said Phil getting out of bed.

"Come on Phil, I'm sure you're up for one more round" said the blond.

"Sorry" said Phil slipping into the jeans that were on the floor.

The blond got up and dressed. Phil walked her to the door and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before shutting the door. He watched out the peephole as she got into her car and drove away. Once he was sure she'd left he returned to his room to get ready for Thanksgiving.

Phil pulled up at the house and smiled. He felt the stress and tension leave his body the moment he pulled into the driveway. This house held a lot of pleasant memories, although not usually at Thanksgiving. This year had been a short King Crab season, the quota was lower and the fishing was hot, it was the first time in years that the season was finished before the holiday. Phil got out of the car and grabbed the bouquet of flowers and bottle of cognac. He walked up to the door and knocked lightly. The door swung open and Phil smiled at his youngest son.

"Hey dad, how's it going?" said Jake.

"Hi Jake, you're here early" said Phil.

"Yeah, well I didn't have anything else going on today" explained Jake.

Phil walked into the house immediately inhaling the aromas of dinner cooking. He followed Jake into the kitchen and his eyes fell on a very nice ass hanging out of the oven.

"Hi Alison" said Phil.

"Hey Phil" said Alison standing up. "Please don't tell me you were just checking out my butt."

"Never" said Phil with a wink.

"Are those for me?" asked Alison looking at the flowers.

"Of course, I never come empty handed" said Phil.

He handed Alison the flowers and set the cognac on the counter. Alison took the flowers and smelled them. Then she pulled down a vase, filled it with water and artfully arranged the flowers before carrying them into the dining room and setting them on the table.

"Ali, Josh is coming too" said Phil.

"That's fine, although I thought he was going to spend the day with his girlfriend" said Alison.

"He'll tell you the reason when he gets here" said Phil with a smile.

"Let me guess, he didn't want to spend the whole day playing nice with her family" said Alison.

"Right in one" said Phil.

Alison moved back into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge.

"Lets go to the den, all the snacks are already in there" said Alison passing Phil a beer.

Jake was lounging on the couch watching football and texting his friends when Phil and Alison walked in. Alison handed him a beer and then sat down in one of the big recliners. They watched TV together for a few minutes before a timer went off in the kitchen. Alison got up to go tend to whatever needed attention. The moment she left the room Jake turned casually to his dad and smiled.

"So dad, Josh said you were with another one of your special lady friends again last night. Why didn't you bring her?" asked Jake with a snide smile.

"I wouldn't say she was very special in fact she was just like all the others. Only interested in me because of the show" said Phil dejectedly.

"Sorry dad" said Jake.

"Well it's kind of my fault. I mean I met this one at the coffee event so really what did I expect" said Phil.

The doorbell rang and a moment later Josh appeared in the den holding a beer.

"I love coming here, and to think we get two holidays this year instead of just one" said Josh happily.

"I agree completely" said Phil happily.

"How many years have we been having Christmas with Alison?" asked Jake.

"I think the first time we had Christmas with her was when Jake was 5 years old. She babysat you guys while your mom and I went out" said Phil.

"I remember she was the hottest babysitter ever" said Josh happily.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Alison as she walked back into the room.

"How many Christmas' we've spent with you" said Josh.

"Quite a few" said Alison. "And I've loved every one."

"This year is kind of a bonus holiday for us" said Phil.

"This is the first time we've spent Thanksgiving all together" said Alison thoughtfully.

"How did we start this tradition?" asked Jake. "I just always remember spending it with Alison."

"I suppose it started when you were 5 Jake. Your mom and I wanted to go out to a Christmas party. Alison was our next door neighbor and we hired her to babysit. She made cookies with you guys and even brought you a few presents. You talked about it for weeks afterwards. The next year was a less than stellar year for your mom and me so we hired Alison again to babysit while your mom and I went out separately. After that it became a tradition of sorts and every Christmas you spent with me, Alison spent with us" said Phil.

"Eventually I grew up and moved out and when I bought this house I always invited you guys here. It seemed more neutral ground" said Alison.

"You've always been so good to us" said Phil.

"You guys are like my family and I love you through good times and bad" said Alison.

Another timer sounded and she quickly walked back into the kitchen.

"Why haven't you ever dated Alison?" asked Josh.

"She's too young" said Phil.

"Bullshit, you were banging a girl younger than me a few weeks ago" said Jake.

Phil blushed slightly and didn't even bother to deny the allegation. Alison walked into the room just in time to hear Jake's comment.

"He would never date me because I once proposed marriage to him and he turned me down" said Alison.

"What? When was that?" asked Josh.

"I was 17, I'd been your babysitter for 2 years and he was in the middle of the divorce from your mom. I had quite a crush on him and swore I could be the wife he wanted. But he said I was young enough to be his daughter. I was crushed" said Alison.

"Oh Ali, if I knew then what I know now I would have married you in a heartbeat" said Phil.

"Dinner's ready" was all Alison said in response.

Later that evening Phil was helping Alison do the dishes. She was wrist deep in soapy water and he was drying. Phil smiled at Alison as he slid by her to put away a platter in the cupboard next to the sink.

"Do you think it's weird that you know where all my dishes go?" asked Alison.

"It probably is weird. I probably know this kitchen better than my own" said Phil thoughtfully.

"How's your flavor of the month?" asked Alison.

"She's on her way out" said Phil.

"She didn't last too long" said Alison.

"Yeah, well she's the same as all the others" said Phil in disgust.

"Sorry it didn't work out" said Alison.

"You know what I said in the den, I really meant it. I think we would have been great together" said Phil.

"I think it's too late now" said Alison. "That ship has kind of sailed."

"I kind of regret not taking you up on the offer when you were 17" said Phil.

"You just said that" said Alison.

"Yeah, you're right I did" said Phil.

He quietly moved behind Alison and slipped his arms around her waist. Alison sighed and leaned her head back onto Phil's chest for a moment before stepping away. Josh came in a second later to set another couple of glasses in the sink.

"Hey you two" he said with a smile.

"Hi Josh. Are you and Jake ready for dessert?" asked Alison.

"Yeah" said Josh.

"Ok, help me take the stuff out of the fridge" said Alison.

Josh helped her carry the pumpkin pie, pound cake with strawberries and whipped cream to the dining room.

"Phil, will you make the coffee?" called Alison.

"Sure thing sweetie" said Phil.

Phil walked into the dining room carrying a pot of coffee and the cognac. Everyone dug into their desserts with gusto. Alison sipped at her coffee and looked at the guys sitting across the table from her. She'd known them for so long and yet they still seemed like little kids to her. There was only a 10 year difference between her and Josh yet she would always think of him as the little kid she babysat. She looked back at her crush on Phil and remembered the day it had finally ceased to exist. It hadn't been but a few years ago. He'd married a woman that she found completely unsuitable and had told him and they had argued. He'd told her that he knew what love was even if she didn't. It had been a crushing blow, she'd cried for a week and refused to attend the wedding. Eventually she realized that their friendship was precious and even after their fight she'd invited him and his new wife to Christmas.

"Earth to Alison" said Phil pulling her out of her memory.

"Sorry, I was miles away" said Alison.

"Are we going to watch Clue?" asked Jake.

"I thought we only watched that at Christmas" said Josh.

"Well then we should pick another movie and make it the traditional movie" said Jake.

"Sounds good. I'd offer to make popcorn but I think I would explode if I ate anything else" said Alison.

"Ali, how about we open the cognac" said Phil.

"Sure" said Alison.

She walked over to the buffet and took down four crystal snifters. They were a gift from Phil and he loved when she used them. Alison set them down in front of Phil and asked him to pour. He gave everyone a healthy shot and handed out the glasses. Alison moved to join Jake in front of the DVD shelves.

"How about Lord of the Rings" suggested Jake.

"That movie is like 5 hours long" said Alison.

"So, we've got plenty of time, unless you have a hot date later" said Jake.

"Fine" said Alison pulling out the movie.

Jake snagged it out of her hand and put it in the player. He moved back to sit on the couch happily sipping on his drink.

"So what did he pick?" asked Phil.

"Lord of the Rings" said Alison.

"Wow, I would think he wants to move in" said Phil.

"Maybe he does, he got here pretty early" said Alison with a smile.

"Jake, are you trying to hook up with Alison today?" asked Phil.

"That was my plan when I came over" said Jake.

"Yeah right, if she was going to hook up with anyone it would be me" said Josh.

"Alright, I think I'm going to take a few minutes to do the rest of the dishes" said Alison.

Moving the last of the dishes into the drainer Alison dried her hands on the dishcloth. She hopped up on the counter in order to put away a few of the dishes.

"Alison, I don't know why you don't just invest in a step stool" said Phil.

"Where is the fun in that?" asked Alison.

Phil walked up to the counter she was sitting on and helped her down. His hands lingered on her hips before sliding them up to encircle her waist. He pulled her closer to him and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her neck. Alison turned in his arms to look up into Phil's eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Alison quietly.

"Making up for a bad decision I made a long time ago" said Phil.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Alison's lips.

"Your kids are in the next room" said Alison.

"So. They are watching the movie" said Phil.

He leaned down to kiss her again this time deepening it. He lifted her up gently setting her on the counter. Alison's legs wrapped around his hips pulling him closer to her. The kiss went on and on until both Phil and Alison were breathless and disheveled. Alison slid down off the counter giving Phil another brief kiss.

"Where are you going Ali?" asked Phil tightening her grip on her.

"I was thinking of checking on your kids" said Alison.

"Alison, seriously they aren't kids anymore. They both wipe their own asses and everything" said Phil.

"Fine" said Alison.

"You know I haven't seen your room lately, have you done anything different to it?" asked Phil.

"No, I don't think so" said Alison.

"Are you sure?" asked Phil stroking his hand up and down her arm.

"You know I think I have changed something" said Alison. "You should come take a look."

Phil and Alison walked down the hall towards her room, looking like guilty teenagers trying to sneak past their parents. Jake and Josh were both completely zoned out in front of the TV. Alison opened the door to her bedroom and walked in with Phil following behind her. She quietly closed the door behind them making sure to lock it. Phil grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down on the bed. He covered her body with his then sealed their mouths together. Phil's hand roamed her body cupping her breasts through her shirt before slipping his hand underneath. Alison ran her hands over Phil's arms lightly scraping her nails over his tattoos.

"Have you gotten anything added lately?" asked Alison between kisses.

"No" said Phil. "What about you, have you added anything to you?"

He pulled Alison's shirt over her head then removed her bra. Phil dropped his head to her breasts kissing and licking her nipples until they were hard and she was moaning. Alison tugged Phil's shirt over his head then ran her hands over the newly exposed skin. Phil sighed as he laid against her reveling in the feel of her soft warm skin against his. It felt so new, yet so completely right. Phil's hand traveled down to the waist of Alison's pants, he tried to squeeze his hands down them but he was unable to get inside.

"Ali, why are these pants so tight?" asked Phil.

"So you'd notice how cute my butt was" said Alison.

Her hands slipped down to her pants and she unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied them down her hips. Phil pulled them down the rest of the way and tossed them onto the floor. Alison's hands were already working the belt on Phil's pants. She made ridiculously short work of them and soon they joined hers on the floor.

"I like your panties" said Phil. "But I think they would look even better off."

Phil slid the underwear down her legs revealing a neatly trimmed triangle of hair. Phil kissed Alison on the mouth before trailing kisses down her body. He settled himself between her thighs and placed a kiss on her slit. Spreading her lips open he laved her clit before sliding a finger into her. Alison tilted her pelvis up begging Phil for more contact. He obliged by adding another finger and attacking her clit with his tongue. Alison could feel herself edging towards orgasm and she desperately wanted Phil inside her. She dropped her hands into Phil's hair running her hands through it once before giving it a strong tug. Phil got the hint and moved up her body shedding his boxers as he went. He towered over her and she spread her legs in silent invitation. He lined up and slid inside her, Phil moaned at the sensation. Alison felt her body opening as he slowly pushed his way inside her. She felt every ridge and when he was fully seated he was pushing up against her womb. Phil held still allowing Alison to adjust to his size. To him she felt ridiculously tight and he hoped he wasn't going to hurt her. Alison squeezed her internal muscles which made Phil hiss. He took that to mean she was ready and pulled out slightly before pushing back in. A few minutes of slow thrusting was enough to make Alison want more. She looped her ankles around Phil's butt pulling him inside her hard. Phil moved faster in response. Soon he was pounding into her with abandon. He slipped his hand down to where they were joined and plucked at her clit. Alison felt her orgasm start and completely surrendered to the feeling. Phil felt her pulse around him and sped up his thrust until he came. He held himself over her for a minute before rolling to her side and gathering her in his arms. After a few minutes both were just on the cusp of sleep.

"We should get up before the boys get suspicious" said Alison.

"I'm sure they're still watching that movie" said Phil nuzzling Alison's neck. "Besides if we stay in here long enough maybe they will leave."

"You can be very persuasive" said Alison.

The pair spent the next hour dozing in Alison's bed.

In the den the movie finally ended and both Jake and Josh emerged from their trance. They glanced around for Alison and their dad and when they didn't immediately see them they started to look in earnest.

"Check the kitchen" said Josh.

"You check it and I'll check outside" said Jake.

When neither of those places turned up the pair the boys began to strategically search the house. Once they'd gone through every room but one they stopped.

"Why would they be in her room?" asked Jake.

"Taking a nap?" suggested Josh.

"Should we knock?" asked Jake.

"How about we just assume they are in there taking a nap and head out" said Josh.

"But I want to make sure they are ok" said Jake.

"We are both fine, leave" said Phil's voice through the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving dad. We'll call you later" said Josh.

He grabbed Jake by the sleeve and dragged him back down the hallway and out the door.

"So, do you think we are going to get a new stepmom?" asked Jake once he and Josh were outside.

"Who knows, but I definitely know what dad is thankful this year" said Josh.


End file.
